The Beauty Found In Negative Spaces
by allblue95
Summary: You can't fake everything, even if you want to. Someone will always know when you're holding yourself back. Law/oc
1. Chapter 1

(SITW) Songs Inspiring The Writing:

One Piece OST- Because We're alive

Seether- Walk Away From The Sun

Seether- Like Suicide

Chapter 1- Walk Away From The Sun

"Walk away from the sun, come slowly undone

I can see in your eyes I've already won

I could bleed for a smile,could die for a gun

Walk away from the sun, and kill everyone."

(X)

A thin and frail looking girl flew out the doors of the local bar,

" And stay out! " the doors slammed loudly behind her. She lay completely still for about a minute with heavy coughs wracking her small body, face and hair covered in mud, before sighing and finally rising to bare feet. She didn't bother brushing the dirt off her ripped clothes as she looked back at the bar, warm inviting light shining through the windows, a look of longing in her eyes. A few seconds later she was walking down the streets, sticking to the shadows so no one would see her and recognize her from the posters on the walls. She soon reached the sea and she walked along the beach, dark clouds covering the moon from sight. As she reached the harbor she felt the stench of freshly spilled blood. Before her was a battlefield, but the battle seemed to be long finished. The bodies were mostly men, some maybe I their mid fifties, some no more than twelve. The girl walked among them, pale as the moon, with no sign of emotion other than where she put her feet. As she walked she picked up weapons and clothes that looked less ripped than her own. She stopped at the gangway of the vacant ship, looking back at the faces that would never smile again, and then severed the ties to the bridge, letting the huge vessel drift out to sea.

_' Goodbye, father. ' _

_(X)_

Inside a building with the sign HUMAN above the door an auction was taking place. And according to Trafalgar Law, Captain of the Heart Pirates, the auction was not only time consuming, but also exceedingly boring.

" And now Entry #19! A human female of 21 with great experience of the sea and weather. She-"

" Can't we leave Captain? This place is giving me the creeps. " a man with a hat that said Penguin said to the taller man in the chair below him. Trafalgar Law smirked slightly knowingly.

" Skittish, Demitri? " The man called Demitri scowled.

" No, but this place and these people are, to be frank, disgusting. "

" I agree, but we will not leave until it's over. I am convinced something exciting is going to happen soon. " The pirate was right, for as the woman currently on stage suddenly punched the man known as 'Disco-san', grabbed the gun he had in his belt and aimed it straight at the oldest of the Tenryuubito sitting in the first row. It became quiet in the auction hall, no one dared move as the woman stood still as a rock even when guards aimed their own weapons at her.

" D-drop the gun! Do it now!" Still she did not move, refused to. Then she raised her head a centimeter or two, her red eyes shining. One of the Tenryuubito tilted his head slightly.

" Kazu? Is that you? " 'Kazu' tilted her head to match his.

" Oh? So you do remember little me? "

" Of course! Now put that weapon away, you might hurt someone." She laughed, but it was completely empty. As if all it's feeling and soul had withered away long ago. It was like hearing a tortured ghost laugh.

" Ah but that is the general use of a weapon, wouldn't you agree? Father? " the crowd whispered among themselves. Disco had gotten back on his feet and was walking towards the woman with a smile on his face, hands outstretched at his sides.

" Now, now little lady, there's no use in violence here. " Her smile faded.

" Yes, , There is. " She pulled the trigger, but the loud sound of a gun being fired never came. She tried again, still nothing. She then threw herself at the Tenryuubito, her hands latching around his throat. But after a few minutes of screaming and kicking she was restrained and the auction continued.

" We're sorry for the interruption, we will now continue with the bidding. Is anyon-" Disco didn't get far before he was interrupted by a calm voice.

" 800 000 " all heads in the room turned to look at the captain of the Heart Pirates who was currently smiling like he didn't have a care in the world.

" 800 000 from number 17. Can I get a higher prize? Anyone else? " The Tenryuubito showed no signs of interest in the thin woman, and no one wanted to get on the bad side of a Supernova.

" Sold for 800 000! " Kazu was dragged off stage and put into a cell, her eyes vacant and dull. She had not counted on actually being sold to someone. She hadn't noticed her face was in a complete state of shock until a small canteen was offered to her through the bars.

" Oi, oi young miss, what's with the sad face? Here, have a drink. " The voice came from what sounded like an old man and Kazu took the canteen from his large hand. She took a big swig and ended up practically coughing her lungs out.

" What was in that? " she gave it back and the old man chuckled.

" Oh just a mix I came up with myself. You like it?" She ran her tongue across her upper lip, tasting the strong liquor again and the sides of her mouth twitched slightly.

" It's not bad. " The man laughed heartily and drank some as well. Kazu looked around the place but then she heard a loud crash and saw smoke coming from the door leading to the stage. The old man stood up.

" It appears it's time to move. " Kazu looked back at him in time to see him disappear through the door, heading for the stage. She raised an eyebrow, how the hell did he get out of his cage? She attempted to scratch the back of her head but it was then she noticed the heavy collar around her neck. She looked down at in and swallowed heavily. Then another loud crash was heard and then a tall guy wearing only a loose shirt and speedos came in from the stage. He had the keys to the chains in his hand. He looked around, saw her fixated gaze on his hand and threw her the keys.

"Listen up! All your buyers have run away so get out of here while you can. Pass the keys along to the next prisoner when you're done with them. " Then he went back where he came from and while he talked Kazu had gotten herself unchained and freed of her cage. She passed the keys to another prisoner and then looked around for a door that would get her out of this hell hole. She finally found a window to the left which she smashed (for good measure) and climbed out. She looked around and then thought about what to do next. The guy that bought her would probably be looking for her but she was also curious as to what was going on at the front of the auction house. She weighed her options, run or investigate, run or investigate? She settled on investigate. She sneaked to a corner and peaked out. In front of her was a huge brawl of marines and pirates, and among the pirates was her buyer. He seemed to be doing pretty good, but the smile on his lips sent chills down her spine. His eyes and the upper part of his face was hidden in the shadow created by his furry hat and he was to far away to get a good look at his face. She shivered and turned her gaze to the others. There seemed to be three pirate crews in total, among them the guy with the speedos.

_'What a strange way to dress.' _ but she was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud yell. It came from a large man with flaming red hair with a maniacal smile on his red painted lips.

" Oi Trafalgar! Isn't that the girl you bought? " she resisted letting out a squeak as said man turned his head towards her and she took that as her cue to leave, and leave fast! She quickly turned away and broke out in a sprint towards the next grove. She heard orders being yelled and at least three pair of feet coming round the corner she stood at a few seconds ago. She forced her legs to pick up the pace and took aim at the bridge leading to grove #2. The men behind her were closing in and Kazu searched her pockets for anything useful. Her fingers closed tightly around a lump of C4, . When she ran across the bridge she dropped it and pulled out a detonator. Stopping a few meters from the end of the bridge she placed her thumb on the button and applied pressure, a loud explosion blowing the bridge, and hopefully the pirates, to smithereens behind her. Not sticking around to look for survivors she continued to run, her throat as dry as sand. Fifteen minutes and ten groves later she collapsed on the grass, coughing heavily. She looked at her specialized watch/ thermometer/heart-rate meter and took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She looked at it again and bit her lip, if she kept at it like this, without medication, she was going to be dead in within a week. Leaning her head against a tree she rested her hands in her lap, the watch's display a dark red._' Shit. I need a doctor.' _she laid there for about an hour before moving on. Standing up she almost fell back down as she let out a series of nasty coughs, blood pooling in her mouth. She spit some of it out and tried once again to stand but this time she fell down completely and stayed down. She looked at her watch, seeing the numbers speed up in their count, the screen flashing ominously. Standing on all fours, trying to slow down her heart she suddenly felt two weather-beaten fingers press lightly on her throat, feeling for her pulse, and another pushing her down onto her back. Her vision swam with the too sudden move and soon she knew no more. The last thing she saw as her consciousness slipped from her was a pair of cold storm-grey eyes boring into hers and a far away sounding voice.

" Are you Ok? "


	2. Chapter 2

SITW:

Malcolm Mclaren- About Her

Seether- Fake It

Seether- Rise Above This

Credit goes to Akalilly for the wonderful names of two of Law's crewmembers.

Thank you very much for the reviews!^^

* * *

"Who's to know if your soul will fade at all,  
The one you sold to fool the world.  
You lost your self esteem along the way. "

Kazu awoke to a loud snoring sound, coming from somewhere beside her. The first thing she noticed when she came to was the tightly but neatly wrapped bandage around her chest. It made her breathing slightly difficult but she managed. She appeared to be in some sort of medical room, and the snoring came from a man sitting slumped over in a chair at her bedside. He wore a white overall with a strange symbol on it and his blue cap had fallen over his eyes, hiding his face beneath it. She was about to reach over and prod him awake but stopped herself. She had no idea who it was and therefore found it very unwise to wake up her possible kidnapper. _'Maybe I'm at a hospital and he's the one that brought me here..., but why do I get the feeling that that isn't the case here?' _She sat up without any trouble, sitting cross legged with her head propped up on one hand in thought. Finally she settled on handling it smart and not wake him up. And this didn't look like a hospital at all so she would have to poke around a little before he woke up. She slung her legs over the side of bed and attempted to stand, but her legs gave out beneath her. She quickly grabbed the bed and threw a glance at the man. Good thing for her he seemed to be a heavy sleeper and just snorted lightly before continuing his loud snoring. She attempted to stand again and managed to keep from falling this time, but walking would be tricky. She spotted a crutch leaning against the wall across from her and she took a hesitant step towards it. She wobbled slightly but steadied herself and took another step. And another, and another, until she finally reached the crutch. She put it beneath her right shoulder and leaned on it, letting out a relieved breath. The crutch was made of aluminum and had padding at the bottom to muffle noise. She grinned triumphantly and ambled her way to the door. Looking back at the man snoring away in his chair she opened the door, looked out hesitantly and left the room, closing the door carefully behind her. She now stood in a corridor, the walls strangely enough made out of iron. Her bare feet stepped on cold iron and she continued down the corridor, always listening for footsteps. She walked by many door s and she soon became bored, feeling slightly confused over the look of the place. Who would want to live in this cold building? The feeling in her legs had almost completely returned and she could walk just fine without the crutch now, but she kept it in case something happened and she would need a weapon. Just as she was about to open an door and peek in she heard voices coming from another. She stopped and stood stock still, listening intently. Taking a step closer she could almost make out the words.

" Nicolai, go see if she's awake. " That voice sounded familiar, but from where? Where had she heard it before? It took her a few seconds to react when the door to the room opened, revealing another white overall-clad fellow. He stopped just outside the door when he saw her and she snapped into action, acting completely on instinct. She held the crutch with both hands and his the poor man right in the face with the top part of the crutch. He fell back through the door and Kazu could hear exclamations of surprise as she ran down the corridor, crutch in hand. Due to her bare feet she barely made a sound as she ran at full speed, finally stopping at a door, opening at and slipping in silently. She heard two sets of loud feet storm by outside the door and Kazu peaked out, sniggering silently to herself. Closing the door she backed away and turned around only to smash straight into something. Rubbing her abused nose she looked up into a pair of amused storm-gray eyes. Her being short didn't help at all when to a normal person this man would be tall, but to her he was huge. Her head barely reached past his shoulder! Her hand dropping from her face she slowly tried to back away. It was then she recognized him, her eyes growing wide as the events of that day came flooding back. The auction, the chase and the fact that she should be dead. She looked to her wrist but her watch was nowhere to be seen. Eyes narrowing she looked at the man before her.

" Where is my watch? "

" In a safe place, miss Kazu." He replied in a smooth and calm voice.

" Don't call me that! That's not my name anymore." At this he raised an eyebrow.

" Then what is your name? "

" It's common manners to offer your own first, you know. " A look of surprise was quickly replaced with a malicious smile.

" You mean you have never heard of me, or what I do for a living, miss Kazu?" She narrowed her eyes at him in thought, trying to find a feature that looked in any way familiar. Her eyes passed over his face and body slowly, finally stopping at his hat which seemed to catch her interest. After a moment she studied his eyes more closely, noticing the dark circles beneath them, and something inside her clicked. She slowly shook her head in disbelief, backing away step by step, but he followed her every move.

" No. There's no way. There's simply no way in hell..."

" I see you do recognize me, miss Kazu. Now that you know my name, I would very much like to know yours."

" And if I refuse? " In less than a second she found herself pinned with her front against the wall and her left arm twisted at a painful angle. She stifled her startled scream and tried to find a way out of the vice like grip he had on her arm, but this only resulted in him twisting it further. Voice cold as ice and smooth as velvet poured into her ear.

" Then this voyage might turn out very unfortunate for you and your arm, it would be wise to do as I say if you wish to keep it. " She could practically feel him smirking in triumph when she sighed.

" Nori. My name is Nori. " The grip on her arm loosened considerably.

" Nori...? " He was obviously expecting a last name.

" Just Nori. No surname. " Her arm was let go completely and she turned around, rubbing her now tender shoulder. She had been right, he was smirking almost ear to ear, his gray eyes calm and surprisingly pleasant.

" Interesting. However, as interesting as you may be you should not be walking around. "

" I am not going back to that room! I hate hospitals, and your subordinate, that I assume was supposed to guard me, snores louder than Whitebeard. " Trafalgar Law chuckled quietly at this.

" Very well then miss Nori, I guess you don't have to be in there. I'll have to talk to Dimitri about sleeping on duty in the future." He took a long step towards her and then picked her up. She immediately started thrashing, trying to get back on her feet, but the grip he had on her was inescapable so she settled for pulling his hat over his eyes. He sighed irritably and slung her instead over his shoulder, righting his hat from his eyes. Nori was now quiet as a sharp pain in her chest made itself known as her stomach connected with Law's shoulder. He noticed her sudden silence and walked a little faster.

" The pain killers must be wearing off. " He said more to himself than to her and opened a large, black

wooden door, stepping inside a spacious room decorated in mostly black and yellow. He deposited her gently on the large bed, closing the door behind him. He grabbed her wrist, feeling for her pulse, his eyes narrowing when he felt it increasing by the second. Her breathing was getting more and more shallow and she saw black spots appear in her line of vision. She started struggling, trying desperately to stay awake.

" Nori! Look at me. " But she refused to turn her head towards the pirate that may very well mean her harm.

" For gods sake woman, look at me!" He grabbed her jaw and forced her eyes to his, keeping eye contact as her breathing slowly turned to normal. It was only when he removed the needle from her chest that she noticed it. Looking down at the syringe now resting in his large hand she swallowed tightly. He looked from her to the syringe, then back to her again.

" I'm guessing you don't like needles either, am I correct? " She nodded numbly, not having found her voice quite yet. Feeling her heart beat steadily in her chest she closed her eyes for a moment, but they flew open when she felt a hand removing the bandages around her chest. She immediately scurried away from him, fear evident in her eyes but her face set in defiance. He looked back at her, his normal calm smile gone, a serious and surprisingly professional look aborning his face.

" I need to check the stitches, they might have come undone. I have no reason to hurt you, you are after all my property. " She froze in her movement, almost overtaken by rage. She felt like strangling him til all the life left his eyes.

" I am a human being, not someones property! What is wrong with you? " He did not answer her, instead he grabbed her wrist, yanking her close until his mouth was next to her ear.

" You are mine, whether you like it or not, and if you have a problem with that remember that I have also saved your life. Twice. Think about that before you consider strangling me. You owe me, miss Nori. " He released her wrist and she sat still for a moment before coming closer, letting him finish with the bandages. When he was almost done he reached for a corner of the comforter, placing it in her hands that had previously been held above her head. She took it and covered herself up with it when the bandages were gone. The wound went straight down, parallel to the sternum, going about half way down the valley between her breasts. She blushed a deep scarlet when Law cleaned it with a wad of cotton, checking that the stitches were intact. It was then he noticed the tiny red spots on the base of her throat. There were similar spots close to her armpit and on the inside of her arm as well. He brushed his fingers over them, Nori flinching at the sudden touch, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

" Are these needle punctures? " Nori nodded turning away. He went back to cleaning the stitches.

" How did you get them? These things usually heal very quickly." Nori tensed visibly, her eyes distant.

" It's in my past, and I would like for it to stay there. " Law looked at her face that was, now that he thought of it, very pale, clashing interestingly with her crimson eyes. She hid it well but she was ashamed, of what he didn't know but he would find out eventually. Finishing with the stitches he started to wrap up her chest with a clean bandage, but he let her do the first part of it. As he wrapped it around her ribcage he took in her appearance. Beside the bandages she only wore a pair of knee length trousers that she had on her person when she was brought in. Her whole body looked thin, like it was a long time since she last had a proper meal. Her skin was very pale, long black hair hiding her face from the world and crimson eyes that had a strange coldness in them. Something wasn't right. He finished with the bandages and then looked closer at her arm. She sat completely still as he put a magnifying glass to the red spots. On a closer look the skin around the holes looked bruised, almost dead. They had a purplish color and at some places even black. He leaned back and reached into a drawer at his desk, pulling out another syringe. Nori cringed at the sight of it but Law had a steady grip on her arm. He inserted the needle into her skin and drew some blood. Removing it he let go of her arm.

" You should get some rest, you can sleep in here. " With that he left the room, closing and locking the door securely behind him. Nori sighed but laid down on the soft sheets none the less. Not muck else to do. As she fell into a peaceful slumber Law walked to his lab. He poured some of the blood onto a small piece of glass and put it under a microscope. He put his eye to it and zoomed in on the small particles. What he saw made his jaw drop slightly. What the hell caused this kind of mutation?


	3. Message from the author

Hello,

I am taking a minute to write this message. If this video has somehow escaped your notice, watch it! Here is the link. I felt compelled to pass this along so I'm passing it along to you guys, whoever you are who's reading this. Show everyone you know if they haven't seen this video, even if you find it misleading or doubt it, everyone should at least see it and make their own interpretations. Personally I'm not too sure if this is all bullshit or actually genuine, but it's still worth watching. That's all. I DO NOT want to start a whole debate about this video,that does not interest me, I merely wanted to pass it on becuse I felt like it.

.com/watch?v=Y4MnpzG5Sqc

As for my stories,I will update again, just be patient with me. :) I'm busy studying at the moment but soon, soon.

/Allblue95


End file.
